


MotoGP fandom collections

by HimsBlue



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsBlue/pseuds/HimsBlue
Summary: One shot collections.1.Fabio/Danny (2018)2.Fabio/Tom & others3.Vale/Jorge4.Valera+OMC/Martin (M/M/M)5.Isaac/Mack6.Danilo gangbang7.Brad/Iker  Darryn/Tom8.Vale/Jorge (implied mpreg)
Relationships: Albert Valera/Jorge Martin, Brad Binder/Iker Lecuona, Darryn Binder/Tom Booth-Amos, Fabio Quartararo/Danny Kent, Fabio Quartararo/Tom Maubant, Issac Viñales/Maverick Viñales, Jorge Lorenzo/Valentino Rossi, OMC/Jorge Martin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“如果一段关系会导致你降低自尊感，那么你就应该放弃这段关系。”书里这样写道。

可是Danny没有办法做出放弃的决定。他太爱Fabio了。

Fabio是最棒的，Fabio明年就要进GP了。而他呢，他只是一个三年前夺冠后又不得不重新回到三组的，永远骑不好二组的车的人。或许他永远都没有进到GP的机会了。

他是嫉妒的，明明他才是世界冠军。可是他却感觉到自己越来越跟不上Fabio。他在同一个P房里看着Fabio的成绩与自己的成绩，那往往是前十和前三十的距离。嫉妒与羞耻同时灼烧着他，可惜这种灼烧感跟迷恋的感觉是一样的。他分不清。

Fabio和Tom时常会捉弄他，跟他开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，而他觉得那还挺不错的。他是怎样爱上Fabio的呢？或许因为他是唯一一个会和自己玩儿的人吧。

And again, he is your one and only, you are his one of many. 

他没有办法离开Fabio，就像他无法拒绝Fabio要和他组队fortnite的邀请。英国与法国有着一个小时的时差，看上去微不足道，但足以让他每次都忍住疲倦与睡意拿起手柄厮杀。

他好像一直是这样的。没有强烈的应激反应，只有漫长而轻微的不适缓缓地吞噬着他。他每一次都可以没什么反应地平安度过，可累计起来的压抑感已经到了让他有些窒息的程度。

可是，温水里煮的青蛙，就算熟透了也没法儿挣扎了呀。

英国说到底还是一个自谦的民族。所以就算他无数次对着镜子说“Daniel Kent你要相信自己是最棒的”，他也深知自己不可能下一场立即获得冠军。他知道也许并不是Fabio的新部件帮了他，只是他自己的想法有了转变，但他也只是想有点什么能让他更信任自己的东西啊。可惜他连这一点依靠都没有。

又或许，他才是最怕改变的人。因为如果连拥有了这些新的，他相信会提高成绩的东西之后，他还是这样原地踏步，那么就只能说明真的是他自己碌碌无为。

那样他最后的一点自尊也会被打碎了吧。

那样他也就更配不上Fabio了吧。

This is just a vicious cycle, but he doesn’t know how to break out. 

So he stays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Fabio/Tom & others

【三人行】

“我永远不会离开你的。”Tom亲亲他沙金色的头发，“that's what I've signed up for.”

“可是你从没在社交网络上承认过我们的关系！”Fabio试图让自己听起来凶狠一点，但仍在高潮余韵中的媚调和身体中残存的Tom的触感让他的努力完全没有作用。

“但我的社交网站上全都是你？我们在一起了那么久，还有谁不知道我们的关系？”Tom对他的男孩突如其来的不满感到很意外，他们从Fabio甚至还不能合法跟他上床的时候就在一起，他不明白这种持续数年的交往方式怎么会突然出现问题。

“但我现在看上去像个嫉妒到发疯的傻子。”Fabio躲过了Tom俯身下来的吻，“他们都以为你为了她跟我分手了，而我却他妈的离不开你！”Tom再次尝试，他永远没办法推开Tom，所以他用胳膊干脆捂住了自己脸。

Tom却含住他的中指，舌尖在指根打转。Fabio恨自己忍不住呻吟，因为他知道Tom是什么意思。他亲手将染料刺进Tom的那个位置，Tom告诉他说那是订婚的手指，他说那个地方永远属于他。  
“我们不是一直好好的吗？”Tom在色情地舔舐的间隙中说。“她也没什么不同，你知道的，我们不是一直都这样的吗？”

是的，他们的确一直都是这样的。不是说这种争吵，而是三人行。Tom是更年长的那个，可这却是Fabio提出来的主意。Tom太受欢迎了，他的身边永远不缺投怀送抱的人，而Fabio也并不是不喜欢他们其中的一些。他会跟Tom一起挑选适合的候选者，然后Tom就会去约他们加入。他们甚至从没有失手过，从Fabio的队友到他的对手，甚至是围场里其他的工作人员，都会成为他们的猎物。  
这没什么不好，他还年轻而Tom那么有魅力，这种游戏能让他们一直保持新鲜感，因为他们自然是永远属于对方的。那些曾经加入过他们的人哪怕是真心爱他们中的谁，也对自己的位置清楚得很——Tom和Fabio是不会被分开的。

要说意外，大概开始于那个日本小孩。

Fabio的新队伍里没什么可以作为目标的对象：谁都知道他的队友是那个人的所有物；John是直男而二组的那个名字难拼到要死的小孩甚至都不跟他们玩。所以他们的选项就很清楚了，那个看上去就很背德的亚洲小朋友。

然而这一次却是一切脱离轨道的开始，他们都各自设想过无数次如果这次没有发生会怎样。

因为这一次，去邀请对方的，是Fabio。

以往的一切事情都是Tom帮他处理好的，他只需要在房间里等待一切。但这次Tom还在忙着帮他处理采访邀约，一个菜鸟赛季就击败外星人获得杆位的新人是全围场的当红炸子鸡。

其实这本来也没什么，问题在于，这个日本小朋友比以往的任何一个人都炽热地爱上了Fabio。他寸步不离地跟在Fabio身边，似乎直接把一旁的Tom当作空气。他甚至在床上推开了Tom，尽管只是一个下意识的动作，却还是让Tom第一次对这种三个人的娱乐感到不悦。

他没有办法无视那个日本小孩一刻不停地向Fabio示爱，仗着自己有同队活动就一直贴在Fabio身边。那个小孩总是刻意地触碰Fabio，用做作的卖萌的表情和声音跟Fabio讲话，而Fabio那个傻子还后知后觉地把人家当成一个普通迷弟。

但他又不能阻止这些事，或者说，没有立场。他自己才是更常扮演万人迷的那个人，现在一个十几岁的小孩儿就让他妒忌成这样，这不合情理。

但他总需要一个倾诉对象，一个跟他们都没有利益关系的人。他和Fabio男女通吃，只不过围场里确实是男性占大多数罢了。他最终选择了去年就跟他们玩过的一个女性朋友，他需要冷静一下，他需要一点脱离Fabio也能生活的确认。于是，他干脆把她变成了女朋友。

他再次带他的“女朋友”一起去到Fabio的房间的时候，对方也没说什么。只是第二天他就看到了对方在社交网站上发布另一位女性的照片。所有人都在Tom公布女友的状态底下恭喜他，所有人也都悄悄私信他问你们怎么了。

他以为一切都没有问题的，直到Fabio在只属于他们两个人的时刻突然爆发。

他一直以为Fabio傻傻的，恋爱神经又很大条，原来他的小男孩也会嫉妒。就像他看上去风流倜傥，可是却还是会因为一个乳臭未干的小毛孩就失态。

“我不喜欢其他人认为你是别人的。”Fabio说。他终于放弃了捂住自己的脸，反倒是直勾勾地盯上了Tom的眼睛。

“那么，”Tom笑着亲吻上他的嘴唇，“我就只是你的，你也只是我的。”

两个恋爱中的傻子，嘴角都翘得比彼此大脚趾上纹身的笑脸都还高了呀。


	3. Chupa Chups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. 4699 (G)

【4699片段】

Vale有一个怪异的癖好。

其实也不能说是怪异，只是……Jorge用西班牙语说“chupa chups（珍宝珠）”时的发音和表情都太过可爱，让他一直都欲罢不能。

如何听到他正在戒糖期的男朋友每天说出那么可爱的单词呢？

“你有什么想吃的吗？”Vale悄眯眯地出现在正在健身房生不如死的jorge身边，装作平常地问出了这个问题。

“我想吃肉！猪肉！大肘子！”jorge放下手里的哑铃，随便找了个带椅子的器械瘫了下去。

“呃……还有呢？你要吃甜的吗？”Vale不死心地问下去，忽略了他已经给jorge带来了多大的诱惑。

“我要吃！一大桶！冰激凌！”jorge沉浸在美好的想象当中，完全没有意识到Vale在干什么。

Vale看着自己已经深陷在幻想中的男朋友，想要引诱他说出那两个单词似乎已经成为了不可能完成的任务。但是作为已经叱诧风云20年的the doctor，他自然还有一些手段。

“生日礼物想要什么？”他毫不介意地把手放到满身是汗的jorge的脖子上揉了揉。

“啊！chupa chups！like always！”jorge想都没想就回答了这个问题。每年他生日，他都会收到Vale的各种礼物，附赠根据他当时的体重，从一根到一罐不等的棒棒糖。chupa chups是他的最爱，尽管根据他的年纪，再这么疯狂嗑棒棒糖总有点装嫩的嫌疑，但在家里Vale只会经常纵容他把自己的腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的，他的男朋友似乎觉得那很可爱。

jorge并没有留意到Vale一脸得逞的笑。“chupa chups是吧。”Vale故意用意大利口音把这两个词说得很不标准。“chuuu--pa！chuuu--ps！”jorge果然一脸嫌弃地纠正他的发音，他发“chu”的时候嘴巴撅得老高，一如既往地，就像一个索吻的姿势。

Vale当然也从善如流地吻了上去。“嗯，啾。”

“哼！老流氓！”jorge才不承认是自己没有躲，只不过是对方偷袭，他反应慢了一下而已。“我不管，你要赔我糖吃！”

Vale抱着双臂笑着看着他，“你再说一遍你要吃什么，我就满足你。”

jorge伸出胳膊，把Vale揽到了身前。他在Vale的脸颊上啄了两下：“啾～吧 啾~布斯，听清楚了没有呀。”

“没问题，可是吃了糖之后，记得要多做点运动哦。”Vale心满意足地又亲了jorge一下。

“啊，那部分的运动，就由你来负责吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Albert Valera/Jorge Martin   
> Original Male Character/Jorge Martin（E）

“靠，Albert，这孩子真的是极品。”西装裤才褪到一半的人猴急地把第二根阴茎插进青年人的肉体，被压制的痛呼声从指缝中传出来。

“嗯哼。”之前就占据着绝佳位置的人倒是云淡风轻，不急不缓地抽插。

“我都怀疑，你他妈的是不是有什么癖好，你总能找到一个又一个的，叫同一个名字的小婊子。”呼吸伴着抽插的节奏，常年缺乏剧烈运动的生意人说起话来也有点气喘。

“他们都很棒，不是吗？”男人颇有些骄傲地说。

“操，这小孩儿真的不错。”说话的人想了一下，又冲着正被侵犯肉体说到：“但比起你前面那个还差一点儿，我记得他最多可是能吞下三个人呢。”戏谑地说完，中年男子又在大开大合的进出中拍打了一下青年人被塞得满满当当的屁股，清脆的一声掩盖在靡丽的呻吟声下。

他清楚地感觉到青年的一阵收缩，让他差点儿直接射出来。“哦，我想他也不会差的。”他回应正跟自己摩擦在一起的男子，“你要给他点儿时间练习，毕竟另一个可是比他成熟多了呢。”

“嗯没错儿，来点儿新鲜的也不错，哦……！”一阵颤抖，中年男子退了出去，只剩下他还留在里面。

他松开捂着青年人口鼻的手，轻轻凑在他耳边，“好孩子，现在，为我射出来吧。”

他的孩子叫喊出哭腔，几乎没被触碰就达到了高潮。

他也退出来，摘下避孕套，打了个结扔进了垃圾桶。他从沙发背上拾起自己的衣服，旁边的另一个人已经快穿戴完毕。

“所以，我们的合同就这么签定了？”他挑挑眉，看见中年男子落下了笔。

“我的荣幸。希望我们有机会经常合作。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. He is always “the other” Viñales. (G)

他永远，是“另一个”Viñales。

那个人是幼狮，他迅疾萧飒，虽还年轻就已被光环笼罩。他早晚是要成王的。

但他只是一只企鹅，一只在万千群中，难于出众的企鹅。一只连抬头望都会摔倒的企鹅。

非洲的王与南极的常见生物，似乎并不该有任何交集。

可他却从小就在他身边呀。

他不善言辞，但还年幼的猫科动物伸伸爪子他就知道对方需要什么。他总是希望给他最好的，哪怕对方需要鲜血与肉骨而他却只能给他最肥美的那一条鱼。那个人窝在他身边的时候毫无攻击性，甚至还会毫无防备地眯起眼睛呼噜出声。尖尖的致命的指甲被他收进掌心里，只露出柔软粉嫩的肉垫，擦过企鹅厚实的绒毛。

但狮子的成长总是需要捕食与杀戮。企鹅可以食肉，却无法进入猛兽间你死我活的争斗。他只能在小狮子满身血腥地回来的时候给他一个安宁的避风港，他就站在那里，抵御着风。小狮子就纯良地对他笑，明亮的不像是刚经历过血雨般黑暗的模样。小狮子只对他这样。

他们从不曾展现亲密，因为对任何看到狮子与企鹅同行的人来说，那都太过怪异。可毕竟狮子与企鹅的差异不是能改变的事情。哪怕他们极力接近，却依然相去甚远。企鹅终究要离开斗兽场，他尝试过在草原驰骋，但他终究只有在水里才能快如惊雷。

但他却无法离开他的小狮子，哪怕他永远无法企及。他的小狮子已经长出了鬃发，更加显眼也面对着更多危险。他便陪在他身边，无声的，安静的，不显眼的，却一直都在。狮子会在百兽面前昂起头，却会轻轻靠在他肩上。轻盈的鼻息打在他的皮肤上，是小狮子在说他爱你的声音。

他也就不在意别人对他的姓氏与血统的过分关注了。

他是“另一个”Viñales，他拥有“那一个”Viñales。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.Danilo gangbang (after Mugello 2019) (non-con, explicit)

灵感：http://t.cn/AilR6UUg

【鲁奇gangbang//时间是鲁奇夺冠之后】

Dovi是第一个塞进去的，毕竟他也是第一个被danilo挤到的。

高大的GP车手被绑在餐桌上任人享用，只因为他不乖地得罪了人，偏又装乖地在夺冠party上说不能喝酒。

哦，mommy's boy，是吗danilo？不，你才不是，哪个乖乖崽会在赛道上那样横冲直撞呢？犯了错就拿妈妈出来当挡箭牌，还真以为我们好糊弄啊？

再高大的身材也抵不过群情激愤，只要多几个人就能让他连挣扎的余地都没有。他们将他展示在最大最中央的餐桌上，与烤肉和啤酒簇拥在一起。

一杯冰凉的液体泼在他后背上，酒精与麦香顺着他的脊柱滴滴答答流到脚踝。“妈妈还不让你喝酒吗？”人群中爆发出窸窸窣窣的笑声，他却被结实地绑着，趴在桌子上，连回头看一下发笑的是谁都没办法。

他的腿大敞着，仿佛是专门给人留出的空位。他感受到一个个巴掌拍在他的屁股上，留下火辣辣的余温。“妈妈的男孩需要被好好教育哦，”那群人说到，“只有打屁股才能记住吧？”意大利语抑扬顿挫的声调让这句话显得更加戏谑，甚至有人干脆吹起了口哨。

又一阵凉意滴落下来的时候他还以为仍然是啤酒，但缓慢的流动速度表明了它是一种不同的液体。接下来就是猝不及防地侵入，不知道是谁的手指直接长驱直入地捅穿了他。

“这么轻松就进去了，真的不是好男孩吧？”人们对他的取笑远未停止，一根，两根，三根手指被粗暴地放入，放肆地搅动他的肠道。他痛苦地发出叫声，沙哑得仿若哭腔。“不要！不要！放开我！”他拼命地想要挣脱，可反抗声迅速地就淹没在人群的欢呼中。

他感觉到手指被抽出，还没来得及放松几秒，就又发现有什么抵上了他的穴口。“dovi！dovi！dovi！”他听见人群的呼喊，仿佛是他队友夺冠时在领奖台下的场景。

于是他的队友就亲自来收取他的纪念奖品了。

被进入的那一刻，他感觉自己要被撕裂成两半。才刚被他夺走冠军的队友显然没心情照顾他的快感，而那个比他矮不少的人好像用了一个世纪才终于一捅到底。

“yeah get him！”所有人都在为杜卡迪最有力的冠军争夺者欢呼，而那个外号与红色赛车同名的人也丝毫没辜负他的美名。Danilo在无休无止的抽插中哭出声来，倒真的像是受了欺负的乖小孩。

“是不是我也该分享一下？”意大利语中突然传来一句西班牙口音的语言，那个带着笑意的声音任他已经被欺负昏了头都能分的清。Dovi从善如流地退了出去，把位置让给了那个闯入了杜卡迪的晚宴，却有充足理由占一个位置的卫冕冠军——毕竟他们都在那个弯被danilo占据了先机。

danilo丝毫没有喘息的时机，泪水还挂在下巴上就被另一个人挤出新的水分。西班牙人的性爱像他的骑行一样疯狂，他甚至俯身在danilo耳边骂着他听不懂的西班牙脏话，又捂住danilo的口鼻一下下捅到最深处。danilo叫都叫不出来，窒息的恐惧让眼泪更凶地涌出，而他也只能发出几近于无的呜咽。

“Puta！”那个不可一世的年轻冠军骂了一句，danilo感觉有些微凉的液体被射进他的肠道深处，随着那个人的退出，被收紧的软肉滴滴答答地挤出来。“哇哦！”人们仿佛见证了夺冠时刻一样，拍桌碰杯，额手相庆，甚至没顾及到一团糟的danilo，只催促着下一个人赶紧上。

danilo几乎放弃了挣扎，他知道在人们满意之前他是无处可逃的。他甚至开始努力放松自己的肌肉，这样至少不会太伤到自己。但这次被捏住的不是他的屁股，而是下巴。他被人强迫着抬起头来，张开嘴巴。逆着光，他看清那个人白色的头发，那个总是在P房里关心他的人，Gigi，正似笑非笑地看着他一片狼藉。

哪怕是他的口腔被男性的腥臭味占据的时候，他也不能相信Gigi正在强迫他口交。那个人看上去是那么……亲和，但他现在却正用自己的性器压迫着danilo的喉头。danilo下意识地干呕，眼睛愈发地红，但他的领队反而像是被取悦一样更用力地侵犯着他的口腔。他的一只手捏着danilo的脸颊，因为冬休期的减重那里本来就有凹陷，用手捏着更像是Danilo自己在用力吮吸。

danilo被年长男性不断溢出的前液呛得涕泪横流，但他更多的被恐惧占据，而不是生理上的难受。他不敢忤逆Gigi，尤其是在他明年的合同还未敲定的时候。他只能尽力地克制自己的反射动作，不要让牙齿磕痛了这个能保留他的位置的人。

那个久经沙场的男人怎么会看不穿这一点？他快速地抽插两下，直接尽数射进了danilo的喉咙里。他看着danilo痛苦地与想要咳嗽和干呕的反应作斗争，轻飘飘却又不容置喙地说了句：“咽下去。”

想要当个乖乖男孩的人自然不会不听命令，他现在已经像是一个可以任人玩弄的飞机杯玩具。但是权威的年长男性却对着仍在兴头上的人们发出了散场的指示。“男孩的妈妈还等着他回家呢，今天就到此为止吧。”所有人都发出扫兴又不满的叹息声，但没有人敢违抗Gigi的意思。

danilo感觉到手脚被人松开，Gigi用自己带着香水味的手帕为他擦去了身上的污浊。“快回家吧男孩，不要让妈妈担心了。”


	7. South Africans and Their Boyfriends (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad Binder/Iker Lecuona  
> Darryn Binder/Tom Booth-Amos

『南非人与小男朋友轶事』

“你们家有金矿吗？”南非人的小男朋友问。  
“他们家有钻石矿。”另一个南非人的小男朋友回答。  
“真的吗？”  
“假的。”  
…

“我总感觉你男朋友在欺负我男朋友。”南非人说。  
“我男朋友聪明罢了。”另一个南非人说。  
“你是在说我男朋友傻吗？”  
“只是有点不成熟。”  
“那确实。”  
…

“那如果你比他大，但我比他男朋友小，那我应该叫他什么呀？”南非人的小男朋友问。  
“Brother in law，不分辈分大小。”南非人回答。  
“哦。对哦。”  
…

“你以后改我的姓吧，我比你大，你得听我的。”另一个南非人的小男朋友说。  
“有两个问题，第一，我还是没搞懂你到你姓什么；第二；就算你比我大，我们这也只能算是年下，还是得随夫姓。”另一个南非人被赶出了自己家门。  
…

对待南非人的小男朋友的杀手锏：“You Millennials!”  
对待另一个南非人的小男朋友的杀手锏：“哥哥！”  
…

另一个南非人抢先一步把他的小男朋友带回了家。南非人以为自己的小男朋友要嫉妒，就在公司年会的时候跑过去腻人。  
小男朋友说：“我真不会钓鱼。”  
…

另一个南非人的小男朋友其实没想明白他为什么会被叫做小男朋友，他明明就是大男朋友。  
另一个南非人说：我还以为漂染都是millennial做的事情。  
“那也比长卷发好看。”小男朋友反唇相讥。  
不要试图跟英国人比sarcasm。  
…

南非人提议double date，被另一个南非人的小男朋友举双手双脚反对，理由是“还没有做好准备当爸爸”。  
“我还以为你早就领养我弟弟了呢。”南非人说。  
…

最后当然还是date了。  
南非人点了战斧牛排，另一个南非人和他的小男朋友点了汉堡套餐，一个配菜选了薯条，另一个选了洋葱圈，然后就可以互相喂着吃。  
南非人看着他们做作的样子，吭哧吭哧地切牛肉。  
南非人的小男朋友正在吭哧吭哧地吃冰激凌芭菲。  
…

说起来南非人们跟小男朋友们都是办公室恋爱，一点儿也没有职业道德。  
南非人：“没办法，他太傻了。”  
南非人的小男朋友：“可是他好看。”  
另一个南非人：“可是他好看。”  
另一个南非人的小男朋友：“没办法，他太傻了。”  
…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Vale/Jorge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

“别……啊！”

“把它留下来好不好？”细密的吻落在背上，肩上，锁骨上。那道深粉的伤疤被舌头舔过，微凉却刺痛。

“你在说什么……怎么可能！”虽然已经有些气声，但樱桃红的嘴里还是挤出了几个字。

“可是我想要它。”狡猾的手一只在胸前摩挲，另一只却滑到了手感更好的屁股上。原本线条流畅的地方被手指陷进去，像是一张平滑的纸被揉皱了起来。

“不可能，不可能的，你到底在想什么？！”急促的发音掩饰了气短，提高的调门反而披露出内心的慌张。

不安分的手指沿着山丘滑向峡谷，刻意压低的嗓音在耳边搔痒吐息：“只是说说而已，我怎么忍心失去你这么一个令人讨厌的对手。”

“我已经约好了明天去处理掉了，你最好离得远一点，直接滚回意大利去更好。”尽管脸颊已经绯红到几欲滴血，但仍要很有骨气地支撑着别人的身体说完逞强的语句。

“那我岂不是要给它打个临终的招呼？”一根手指无师自通地闯入另一片城池，抵抗的力量终究是乌合之众，没几下就溃不成军。

“你！你干什么……不行……”肌肉缩紧，小圆鼻子几乎带上了哭腔。两条胳膊紧紧地环住对方的脖子，扬起头露出的脖颈反而成了暴露给敌人的脆弱点。

从善如流地含住喉结，上下滚动的动作说明对方在下意识吞咽。又一只手指陷入了看不见的地方，“你很滑，”放开嘴，舔了舔舌尖上的味道，恶趣味地品评道，“是因为它的存在吗？”

“变态……强奸犯……”明明已经完全落了下风，嘴上还是不能有任何松动。

“嗯……上次你可不是这么说的。不，现在，'你'也不是这么说的。”在胸前的手干脆也往下攻城掠地，直到碰到了那忍不住漏着透明前液的地方，才欲迎还拒的停了下来。

“哈……哈……嗯……”喘息渗了出去，连带着欲求不满的鼻音。用力咬住下唇，不然下一秒就可能开始发出露骨的呻吟。

手指更加湿滑，再加一根看起来也不成问题。进进出出的场景格外刺激视觉感官。把对方的头搂近自己怀里，“你知道，我还是更喜欢你主动挨进我怀里的样子。”

“闭嘴……嗯……”攥紧的拳生疼，可是这份疼痛依旧挽不回越走越远的清醒。

“准备好了？”干脆抽出了手指，一眨不眨地看着那个环慢慢闭合，然后又拿刃器抵上了它。

“别废话……”箭在弦上，月满弓张，理性已经被吞噬，似乎也没必要再做无谓的挣扎。“啊——”

被包裹。

被填满。

“嘿，打个招呼。”那块肌肉在体内跳动了一下。

“你能不能闭嘴。”整张脸埋入那人的肩胛，羞愧难当又情欲高涨的脸上满是泣泪，就像是曝晒过后又浸在了冰水里。

“对不起呀，不能让你见到这个世界。”突然的叹息，隐藏在肉体碰撞的声音中，却敏感地被捕捉到。

对不起呀。他在心里说。紧咬的下唇，紧握的拳。

如果大脑空白可以持续得更久一点，或许性爱就还可以更享受一点。而不是像这样，一边疯狂地不计后果，一面为现实焦虑难安。就连终点线都像是连滚带爬的撞线，而不是睥睨天下的抒怀。

结束应该意味着结束，毕竟所有人都已经筋疲力尽。

“我们不会再有任何关系了。”

“……好。”


End file.
